1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for displaying dynamic halftone images on, for example, a gas discharge panel according to a frame division technique without intensity level disturbance or false color contours.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet a demand for large thin display units, there have been proposed plasma display panels, gas discharge panels, DMDs (digital micromirror devices), EL (electric luminescence) display panels, fluorescent display panels, liquid crystal display panels, etc.
Among them, the gas discharge panels are considered to be most advantageous for direct-view large HDTV display units because they are simple to form a large unit, emit light by themselves, provide high display quality, and achieve high response speed. The gas discharge panels display static halftone images without problem. They, however, frequently cause disturbance and deteriorate display quality when displaying dynamic halftone images. It is required, therefore, to provide a method of displaying dynamic halftone images without disturbance.
The details of the prior arts and their problems will be explained later with reference to drawings.